


Chasing Love And Finding The Way Home

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Holding Hands, Impala Makeouts, M/M, Summer Romance, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, Last ride of the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Love And Finding The Way Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



An everlasting love lingers on a dusty highway; a new chapter unfolds among the last ride of the day. In a cherry ride of worn leather and sleek black metal, lips press together soft and tender, bodies have writhed in aftershock bliss, hearts thumping to a sound of eternal lust and love. 

Their soft puffs of breath mingle with the quiet of the car, lingering with the chirping crickets of the night and the peaceful serenity that hangs in the air. As a setting sun cascades golden rays upon the horizon, whiskey and wine mingle, hugs during the day, and long nights spent kissing, holding hands in the back seat of his brother’s sixty-seven Chevy. 

Long days, and even longer nights, they are never apart, Sam’s always tucked close to him, his fingers tangled in his hair or arms around his body, he says his name both in a breathy moan as well as a confession of love. 

Embracing, seeking shelter in safe arms, Sam leans against Dean and closes his eyes, kept safe and comforted by the grace of his big brother. A little sigh of relief rumbles from his lips as he hides his face in Dean’s threadbare cotton shirt that smells like whiskey and home and love, and all the things that make Sam smiles brightly. Sam could feel Dean’s heart beating strong and steady under his cheek, and he swore he felt the waves of Dean’s love for him, tickling his dimpled cheek. 

The summer is hot and long, and the midnight air is electrified with love, tender hands clasped together as Sam curls up against his brother and smiles, his eyes twinkling like stars in the night sky. “I love you, Dean.” He feels Dean’s heart kick in his chest before his brother hugs him tighter and whispers “I love you, Sammy.” 

They have nowhere to be, and they wish to be nowhere else then where they are, lost in love among the aroma of leather and the cooing pulse of a classic rock song singing through the speaker. Dean drops kisses all over his face, nuzzling his dimpled cheeks, and he doesn’t wish to just kiss Sam, but to breathe him in, allowing Sam’s love to set fire to his heart and burn up his soul with a spark of passion.

Sam shivers, despite the heat, tucking his body tighter to Dean, presses closer to his brother and nuzzling under his jaw. He can feel the hum of Dean singing to the song on the radio, the hot puff of his breath across his temple, and his hands soothing up and down Sam’s back, chasing away the Goosebumps lingering on his sun kissed skin. At night fall, two hearts beat as one as they give the gift of love with the softness of a devoted kiss. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/730035.html?thread=96375475#/t96375475)


End file.
